dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Telepath (3.5e Class)
Telepath Telepaths make great spies and infiltrators. Their ability to read their opponent's mind makes them fearsome foes. A telepath possesses limited spellcasting. Making a Telepath Abilities: Telepaths rely strongly on their intelligence for their spellcasting and class features, and can benefit from a high dexterity score and high constitution score. Races: Humans and Gray Elves are the most commonly found telepaths. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: As wizard Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Telepath. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Telepaths are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Telepaths are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. : Telepaths cast arcane spells spontaneously, like the sorcerer. However she knows every spell on her spell list and may cast them without preparation. The save DC of Telepath spells are different (DC 10 +1/2 caster level + intelligence modifier). A telepath uses intelligence as the main casting ability for the class (used for determining bonus spell slots and save DCs). A telepath spell never uses material components, verbal components, somatic components or focuses. A telepath does not suffer from arcane spell failure from light or medium armor. All the spells on the following list belong to the Telepath spell list: 0—''Daze'', ''Detect Poison'', ''Detect Magic'', ''Ghost Sound'', ''Message'' 1st—''Charm Person'', ''Color Spray'', ''Command'', Comprehend Language, ''Detect Chaos'', ''Detect Evil'', ''Detect Good'', ''Detect Law'', ''Disguise Self'', ''Confusion, Lesser'', ''Identify'', ''Silent Image'', ''Ventriloquism'' 2nd—Augury, ''Blindness/Deafness'', ''Blur'', Calm Emotions, ''Daze Monster'', ''Enthrall'', ''Invisibility'', Heroism, ''Hold Person'', ''Minor Image'', ''Mirror Image'', ''Misdirection'', ''Rage'',''Scare'', ''Status'', Suggestion, ''Telepathic Bond, Lesser'', ''Undetectable Alignment'', ''Zone of Truth'' 3rd—''Charm Monster'', ''Clairaudience/Clairvoyance'', ''Confusion'', ''Deep Slumber'', ''Geas, Lesser'', ''Glibness'', ''Major Image'', ''Nondetection'', ''Remove Blindness/Deafness'', Sculpt Sound, ''See Invisibility'', ''Scrying'', ''Slow'' 4th—''Detect Scrying'', ''Discern Lies'', ''Divination'', ''Dominate Person'', ''Hallucinatory Terrain'', ''Hold Monster'', ''Feeblemind'', ''Invisibility, Greater'', ''Legend Lore'', ''Locate Creature'', ''Modify Memory'', ''Phantasmal Killer'', ''Sending'', ''Telepathic Bond'', ''Tongues'' 5th—''Dream'', Enervation, ''False Vision'', ''Heroism, Greater'', ''Mind Fog'', Nightmare, ''Persistent Image'', ''Probe Thoughts'', ''Suggestion, Mass'' 6th—''Analyze Dweomer'', ''Charm Monster, Mass'', ''Eyebite'', ''Find the Path'', ''Forbiddance'' , ''Geas/Quest'', ''Irresistible Dance'', ''Insanity'', ''Invisibility, Mass'', ''Permanent Image'', ''Programmed Image'', ''Project Image'', ''Scrying, Greater'', ''Repulsion'', ''Veil'', ''Vision'' Extra Spells from Spell Compendium: 0— Cheat 1st— Serene Visage, Phantom Threat 2nd— Know Vulnerability, Rebuke, Phantasmal Assailant 3rd— Know Opponents, Puppeteer 4th— Rebuke, Greater 5th— Interplanar Telepathic Bound 6th— Dream Casting, Illusory Pit, Rebuke, Final, Solipisim (Su): A telepath possesses no aura. She may alter her aura and the aura of her possessions to make them appear non-magical as magic aura. This ability can be used at will and has no duration. (Su): As a swift action, a telepath may attempt to read the mind of her targets as ''detect thoughts'', except that she is not subject to the stunning effect of the spell. Additionally she may concentrate on a number of targets equal to her intelligence modifier, gaining information from all. Each time the telepath is attacked she must attempt a concentration check (DC 10 + damage taken). If she succeeds she maintains concentration; otherwise this ability fails. Any creature caught in the 60 ft. cone of "read thoughts" must make a will save (DC 10 +1/2 telepath level + Int modifier) or be affected by the ability as ''detect thoughts''. Maintaining concentration for 1 round is a move action. (Ex): As the Rogue's ability of the same name. However, she gains sneak attack at a slower rate (see above). Additionally she can sneak attack any target affected by her Read Thoughts ability. (Su): At 1st level the telepath gains telepathy with a range of 50 ft. The range increases to 100 ft. at 5th level and increases by 50 ft, each 5 levels thereafter. (Ex): At 2nd level a telepath may gain a battle bonus against opponents she is able to read the mind of (affected by Read Thoughts. She gains the following bonuses against creatures affected by her read thoughts ability. * Insight bonus to AC equal to the telepath's intelligence modifier. * Insight bonus on attack roll, damage roll and skill checks equal to one-half the telepath's class level. * +1 to DC of all mind affecting spell the telepath casts. If the telepath's allies are within the range of her telepathy they also benefit from the anticipate bonus, however it is halved (round up). This bonus only applies on creatures who are affected by Read Thoughts ability. (Ex): At 2nd level, the telepath's extended use of telepathy grants her incredible insight on her social skills. She gains an insight bonus equal to her intelligence modifier on all charisma-based checks and her sense motive check. This bonus stacks with the Anticipate skill bonus in combat. (Su): As a standard action, a telepath may emit powerful psionic wave. She must succeed on a ranged touch attack against one creature within 100 ft. if she succeeds she inflicts 1d6 damage per telepath level and the target must make a will save or be affected by her Read Thoughts ability. A telepath can apply her sneak attack damage to this attack. (Ex): At 3rd level, a telepath retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a telepath already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): At 4th level and higher, a telepath can avoid unusual and even magical attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Telepathic Evasion relies on insight rather than mobility, thus it can be used in any armor. A helpless Telepath does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a telepath can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the telepath by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has telepath levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character. (Ex): At 6th level, a telepath gains the ability to use Read Thoughts instantaneously. (Ex): At 7th level, a telepath gains a +4 bonus on all saving throws made to resist the effect of spells or spell-like abilities of the enchantment or divination school. (Ex): At 11th level, a telepath no longer needs to concentrate to maintain her Read Thoughts ability. Her Read Thoughts ability is now permanently active, she may resume or suppress it as a free action. (Ex): At 14th level, a telepath is constantly under the effect of Mind Blank. (Ex): At 15th level a telepath is able to pierce magical protection and mindlessness. All her abilities (from Telepath class only) and spells may ignore immunity to mind-affecting ability (such as immunity granted by undead traits or Mind Blank). Epic Telepath Sneak Attack: Progress as normal Telepathy: Progress as normal Gray Elf Telepath Starting Package Weapons: Longbow & Arrows. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Extend Spell. Gear: Leather armor. Gold: 4 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Telepath Religion: A telepath can choose any religion, they are as varied in faith than any other general class. Some of them delight at reading the prayers of other faithfuls, some church even employ telepath to root out dissidents and heretics. Other Classes: Telepath can easily be mistaken for a rogue, for this reason they ten to get along well with rogue, bard and beguiler. However paladin tend to distrust them. Telepath also generally attract distrust, because they are able to violate the sanctity of the mind. Combat: A telepath is rear fighter, he read the thoughts of his opponents and buff his allies. He also use his various spells, offensives ability to support everyone everywhere on the field. However a telepath is a glass cannon, he is very fragile and a few blow can bring one down. Thus they tend to be far away from the big monster. Advancement: A telepath usually remain telepath all the way in his career. Telepath in the World A telepath is a wondrous ally, he can read in the thoughts of others and discover their secret. A telepath can make much money simply by selling their service, after all you can easily detect if a wife is cheating her husband or read the prayer or a monk accused of heresy. And you can't be double-crossed, at least not by the weak-willed. A telepath fully using his tool got a very fruitful career before him. Daily Life: Telepaths can all have all kind of daily lives, some only want to live in peace, others end up as captain of the royal guards. A man can easily climb the ladders using telepathic abilities, stealing the thoughts of his enemies is strong advantage in the game of power. No one can hide you anything in the royal court, no criminal can escape your gasp and no secret are kept away from you. Notables: Jillian Deidre a young human telepath became famous when she uncovered a hidden scheme mounted by mind flayer while trying to read the thoughts of a young man. Thank to her intervention, a bunch of slaves were saved from smuggling tunnels under the city. Organizations: Most organization can use telepaths, church, castle, thieves guild and really most anything. They are able to uncover traitors with ease, or simply be really really useful. NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to avoid and hate open telepath, with their abilities to read thoughts (and uncovering dirty secrets) make them very unpopular. Telepath Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (arcana) can research telepaths to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Telepath in the Game A telepath can be easily used as a worthy opponent, with a group of rather strong creature the telepath buff can become quite lethal. A telepath can also be used as a NPC, a spy remaining in the dark corner of a tavern, reading the mind of passing adventurers. Adaptation: COMING SOON. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL 7: COMING SOON. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Moderate Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting Category:User Leziad